Caught In A Bad Romance
by MissBarbieGirl
Summary: Emily is a newborn. She is stubborn and pushes Rileys patience but eventually the fall for each other and she has to convince him Victoria doesn't really love him and that she is just using him
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story about Riley Biers from Eclipse Hope you like it and please review if you want me to continue! Thanks guys XD

Closing his eyelids lightly over his crimson colored eyes, Riley Biers  
took in a deep breath of the sweet scent of human blood. It was rare  
to find blood that smelt as sweet and clean as this but Riley wasn't  
planning on feasting tonight. No, he was building up numbers on  
Victorias orders. The more newborn vampires fighting on their side the  
better and Riley was keen to impress the fiery red headed vampire he  
had developed a soft spot for.

Moving forward and towards the delicious scent, Riley pulled his hood  
up and moved his hands to his pockets. Standing at the entrance of a  
narrow dark alley, the vampire saw what he had been looking for. Two  
men, both tall and muscular cornering a young girl of about 16 who was  
shaking and crying, begging them to leave her alone. It had been  
people like this that Victoria had told him to change and bring back,  
people that wouldn't be missed.

Removing his hands from his pockets again, Riley darted forward and  
within seconds he was stood between the men and the young girl.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" One of the men asked, his  
eyebrows raised. But the look on Rileys face seemed to silence him.  
Maybe it was the way he bared his perfect white teeth or his glowing  
blood red eyes. But something about Riley made the men back off.

By the time he turned back to the girl, she was huddled on the floor,  
her face stained with tears. She looked slightly confused, unsure  
whether she should be glad the men were gone or terrifed now that she  
was left alone with Riley.

Knealing down in front of her, Riley ran a hand through his dark hair,  
the expression on his handsome face softening a little.  
"Fancy a new life kid?" He asked quietly, his voice low but angelic at  
the same time. Before the girl had a chance to answer or even think  
about the question, Rileys sharp teeth pierced her neck. He could  
taste her sweet blood as soon as it touched his lips but forced  
himself to pull away as her high pitched, terror filled screams echoed  
in his ear.

5 month later

Huffing angrily, Riley shook his head before throwing open the door of  
the run down log cabin. At his presence, the army of vampires stopped  
bickering and arguing with each other and fell deadly silent, each  
head turning in Rileys direction.

"What have I told you?" Riley demanded, his voice clearly full of  
anger and frustration. No one said anything as Riley slammed down the  
newpaper he was holding and looked down at it, pausing for a moment  
before reading the main headline.

"Mysterious incident in Seattle; could it be linked to the many  
dissappearences?" Riley said allowed but still the vampires didn't  
utter a word. On front of the paper there was a photograph of the  
scene, cars piled up ontop of each other, clearly something that  
wasn't possible for humans. Suddenly, Rileys fierce red eyes glared at  
Raoul, the idiotic vampire that seemed to have a crew of followers  
within the army.

"It happened during your night of hunting Raoul," Riley growled but  
before the dark haired vampire could even begin to deny it, thier  
leader spoke again, "I know it was you, do you not understand the  
importance of secrecy? The nessesity of human ignorance?"

Raoul growled a little but was clearly too afraid of Riley to give him  
any back chat. So instead he just lowered his head as if ashamed,  
muttering a "sorry boss."

Riley had to resist the urge to dart forward and rip Raouls arm from  
his body. He kept his anger under control however. He had lost it many  
times before and the vampires knew what he was capable of, it was this  
that made them stiff and silent whenever he came back at dawn from his  
visits to Victoria. The newborns knew of Victoria only as 'her' or  
their 'creater'. Her identity had to be hidden from them, for her own  
protection and for his.

"Just don't let it happen again!" Riley hissed, watching Raoul nod  
quickly, for once not liking the attention he was getting. Riley ran a  
hand through his messy dark hair before his eyes glanced swiftly over  
the vampires, doing a quick head count. 21? Who was missing? Frowning  
a little, Riley looked over them again. He had told them to always  
come back during the day or they would be lost to the sunlight. That  
they would feel the burn they felt when he changed them. Okay, so this  
wasn't exactly true but this was the only way Riley could think to  
control them, by fear.

Glancing over at the time, Riley saw that it was still dark but knew  
there was proberly only about 15 minutes before the light would come  
up. And they were a vampire short.

It was only then that Riley realised who it was. Emily Ashton. Of  
course it was her. Though she was still young at five months old, she  
was one of the smarter newborns. Though, obviously not smart enough to  
know that disobeying Riley was not a good idea. She was the stubborn  
type and often asked too many questions. This worried Riley but he was  
careful not to mention too much about this girl to Victoria. He knew  
what she would say. To get rid of her. But as much as she irritated  
Riley, he knew he wouldn't be able to kill her. What he didn't know,  
was why.

Please review and lemme know what you think! Also check out my other FanFic based on the Night World Thankss!


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review! Thanks guys :)  
**  
"Emily," Riley muttered under his breath as his cold eyes searched the  
cabin once more, as though hoping to find her. He moved a hand to his  
hair and wondered what had happened to her. Had she realsied that what  
Riley had told her and the vampires about the sun was a lie? Had she  
escaped his clutches like many of the vampires he had created before?  
But Riley hadn't cared about them. He could make more, but why was  
Emily so different?

Quickly, Rileys deep red eyes moved over the vampires again, "Where is  
she?" He growled under his breath as he noticed a younger male vampire  
step away from him. As no one answered him, Rileys anger grew.

"Emily! Where is she? Raoul, she went hunting with your group," He  
demanded again, his hands balling up into fists. But still the  
vampires remained silent. Their expressions contained a mix of fear  
and confusion. It wasn't as though he was this concerned about any  
others who had been lost to 'the sun'.

Raoul spoke up, "How are we supposed to know where she went? Are we  
supposed to keep track of every vampire in our group? Besides, arnt  
you always telling us everyone for themself?" He muttered. Riley could  
tell that Raoul was trying to be brave, to stand up to him. But it was  
clear from his stance and shaky words that he was scared, scared of  
what Rileys temper might push him to do.

Riley let out a deep breath and shook his head. He knew he was over  
reacting but apart from his 'right hand man' Diego, Emily was proberly  
one of the few 'smart' vampires he had left. He needed her around, or  
else he feared he may go mad in the company of idiots like Raoul and  
his crowd.

As Raoul went back to playing on the play station with the rest of his  
followers, Riley growled quietly. That vampire really knew how to wind  
him up and he didn't really even have to try. Shaking his head, Riley  
glanced around at the rest of the vampires, seeing Kristie sat among  
her group and the loners dotted around. They didn't really belong to  
either Kristie or Raouls group and seemed to just want to keep their  
heads down and stay out of any trouble.

Glancing down at the newspaper on the floor, Riley felt another surge  
of anger ripple through him. Why was it so hard for these morons to  
understand? They had to keep a low profile. The last thing he and  
Victoria wanted was the Volturi hanging around, though Riley guessed  
that it was only a matter of time before they came after them.

But as long as the newborns were kept under control, no rules were  
being broken. And that was his job, to watch over the young vampires  
and make sure they cleaned up after every hunt. He knew that he should  
have punished Raoul more harshly but it wouldn't do much good. When  
hunting, that kids vampire instincts take over and he can't control  
himself. Maybe next time he would send him with a sensible vampire,  
one that would make sure none of Rileys rules were broken. A vampire  
like Emily.

Shaking his head a little, Riley leaned back against the wall. He  
wanted to know where she was and why she had been out past her curfew.  
Maybe this was some kind of rebel against him, though he doubted that  
would go down well. He had overheard Raoul taking about needing to  
break away from Rileys control many times but as soon as Riley  
appeared, Raoul backed down.

Running a hand once through his dark hair, Riley sighed. The vampires  
had all gone back to doing what had been before; either playing games,  
talking, reading or just sitting. Riley noticed one young vampire who  
he had turned about the same time as Emily still watching him  
carefully, her expression thoughtful.

"Shall I go and find Daisy?" Jasmine asked, her red eyes slightly wide  
as she watched him but Riley just shook his head. "No," Riley replied,  
"The suns almost up, if Emilys not back in time then..." Riley  
shrugged. It didn't matter; he would just change someone else. Jas  
gulped as she shuddered a little, obviously having believed every word  
Riley had told them about the sun and the battle they were preparing  
for.


End file.
